A Blizzardclan Memory-Stormkit
by Be Imaginable
Summary: Well just wanted you to get the picture, of how Blizzardclan works. In an odd, yet fun kind of way, don't you think? Anyways, hope you like it! Based on the time, when we met Stormkit. Just a reminder also, to what all we Blizzardclan has done. I'll try to add more moments while it lasts. :P


Stars hung in the sky, like trapped prey awaiting the cats' lunge, as Blizzardclan gathered down below, near the Minigolf tunnel.

I sat, listening to the some-what enthusiastic stories of Moonblaze.

"So… Anyone have school tomorrow?"

"I do." Leopardshard answered calmly.

I gazed at Thunderkit beside me, who was dozing in the moonlit glint.

"Frost?" Moonblaze urged. Perking my ears, I shift easily in the grass. "Oh uh… Yep… Not to mention it _is _like, the beginning of the school year." "Well _we _don't!

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail charmingly towards her cousin Moonfang, who said nothing.

"Good for you." Leopard replied gloomily.

Sighing I lifted my head, as she went on, how no school was the best. Gazing at Leo, I wondered what he was thinking of, cause I sure was thinking of him.

The moonlight dappling his pelt, was just irresistible. "Leo? Will you be on tomorrow?" I inquired suddenly.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Nothing… Nothing…"

"Anyways! Shall we role play now?" Just as Moonblaze announced the activity, a royal blue cat popped out over the lands.

Leopard was gone in a flash as he hurried over to him. "Clan?"

The kit didn't answer.

"What's all that about?" Cindermoon questioned, popping up not a moment after the kit.

"CINDER! Long time no see!" I screeched.

"Indeed."

"That's Cindermoon?... As in _the _Cindermoon?" Moonblaze grew wide eyed. "Yeah…"

"Whoa! Your like the deputy of… Blizzardclan!"

Cinder only twitched her whisker, before joining Leo. "You gonna talk or what chump!"

I loved the way how she talked to people… Rude and vicious… ( ._. Not really…)

Leaping over the small stream, I stalked up beside the two. "Now… Are we gonna have to do this the hard way!?" Cindermoon raised an eyebrow as she spoke. The kit squealed, as it lunged to the nearest tree.

"What's its' name?" I asked quietly. "Stormkit." Leopard replied, as the others raced after it. "He seems to be a kp." "_Oh..." _ As we raced to catch up, Glisteningpaw was already swiping it down from the tree. "Wow! Kits' can't climb!"

"LOOOL!" Moonblaze screeched, as Glistening tossed it in the air.

Cinder raged hard on its' heels. "I got it, I got it!"

_What is this? KICKBALL!?_

I couldn't help but laugh, at the sight of streaming, angry cats. "Get back here you dang kit!" Glistening yelped.

Leo, and I, followed more slowly, as he suddenly whispered.

_Maybe we should give it a chance? I mean… It's only a kit._

I thought about it for a moment, before replying.

_You're right._

Just as Cinder reared back her paw in the final death blow, Leo shielded the kit. "WAIT! It's only a kit… What can it do to us?"

"It's a highly disturbance to our clan! NOW MOVE!"

Even Icouldn't decide whether that was too harsh. Cindermoon was taking it a little too far this time. "CINDER!" I snapped, lashing my tail furiously. "What do you think you're doing?! You could have killed Leo, or the small kit!"

"Yeah? Your point is?"

Blinking in surprise, at the smart remark, she turned back towards Storm.

"You're nothing but a coward, flea-bag! TAKE A HIKE!"

Both, me and Leo rolled our eyes, and even Moonblaze had taken a couple paces back.

"Maybe we should… Stop?"

Cinder ignored her, as she kept on lashing out at the kit. "I gotta go…" The kit squealed, opening his book, before vanishing down the dark hole, that led to who knows where?

"Good! It's gone!" Cinder snorted. "Uh… It? It's a he!" Leo hissed. "NO it isn't!" "Yes it is! In fact… I even added it!"

Everyone gasped, but me. "Good. You should have… He just needs time to explain himself." What, by roaming around in our terra, sticking pieces of that kittypet fur everywhere! NOT A CHANCE!" And with that, Cinder fled into the Golfing hole.

"Glad that's over." Leo commented, as Moon darted towards the Med Den. "Now… Who wants to role play?"

**Well just wanted you to get the picture, of how Blizzardclan works. In an odd, yet fun kind of way, don't you think? Anyways, hoped you like it! Just a reminder also, to all we Blizzardclan has done. I'll try to add more moments while it lasts. :P**


End file.
